Advent of a King
by Tati-ai
Summary: Since the "Shikoku Incident", Yuuri assumed that he could relax a little into his kingship. Little did he know that his retainers, and the universe in general (since it hates everybody), had other plans. YuuRam/WolYuu Please Read and Review
1. Pegin Suspicion

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM or any of its characters. i tried, Wolfram said I was to perverted to write child friendly anime...

Warning: This is Yaoi, Boys Love, rated M, you do the math. If you don't like it, don't read it

Warning II: This is my first story, though I've been a reader on this site for years. I already have some chapter outlines done (in my head), but I would like to know if anyone would be interested in seeing this finished.

Summary: As stated. Just so you know, this story takes place in two parts. The first part, is for YuuRam. The second is more suspense driven than the first, but it's is not for many chapters more.

* * *

Wolfram had been called to his brother's office on some mysterious charge. It was especially mysterious since, despite the abruptness of the summons, Gwendal had yet to appear. The hands that were grasped behind his back were beginning twitch, and it was struggle for Wolfram not to start bouncing on the balls of his feet.

To distract himself, he began to look over the office. There was a new plushy animal sitting on the self, black with a yellow mouthpiece, Wolfram vaguely recognized the creature as one that he had seen at the animal exhibit with Yuuri, it was a called a "pegin". Gwendal must be improving in his knitting with Greta's help if Wolfram could determine what the creature was at all.

There was also a new ink stain on the carpet, shaped like a dragon without wings, the kind Yuuri talked about from his world. It was probably Yuuri who spilled the ink in the first place, Gwendal might have knitted the pegin to make himself feel better. The rug beneath the desk was an heirloom.

He could imagine the shy, apologetic smile on Yuuri's face, like a child caught stealing candy, and the little nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his dark head. The black locks had become much softer over time, especially has Yuuri started using Cheri's favorite shampoos, as he could tell from those rare morning he got close enough grasp a piece of hair. But, for some reason, Wolfram noticed, Yuuri's hair still retained his own unique smell: worn leather, sun-baked grass, crisp water, and earth.

He vaguely wondered if Yuuri smelled quite so incredible everywhere on his body.

One day he would work up the nerve to see if Yuuri's groin had the same scent when it swelled with arousal and became musty with passion. Maybe even in this room. Maybe one day, Wolfram would crawl under the desk while Yuuri was doing that thing with the his tongue and the tip of his quill, he would unbutton the other boy's black trousers and get a good sniff before he leaned forward with his tongue and—

"…fram…Wolfram!" The blond jumped when he heard his name called in Gwnendal's unique, demanding tones. Gwendal had already moved to sit behind his desk.

Wolfram flushed in embarrassment. He prayed to Shinou that Gwendal thought the color in his cheeks came from being caught off guard and not due to lascivious thoughts; and that he didn't notice the slight tent in trousers.

The eyebrow arch he received was inconclusive. "You need to be more attentive. I called you here to ask questions. You may sit."

Those words quickly moved the blood from Wolfram's face to knot in his stomach. Inquisitions were rarely good. Did he know about the day dreams after all? He took the seat in a boneless collapse, "Yes, sir."

"No need to be concerned. Just…," Gwendal cleared his throat, "What do you think of His Majesty lately?"

The flush returned to Wolfe's face with enough force to snap his spine perpendicular to the floor. Deny. Deny. "I don't know what you mean?" He would also never admit to that creak that entered his voice on the statement-turned -question.

"Do you believe the additional training has been effective?" Gwendal noticed his brother's strange reaction but made no comment. He was determined not to meddle in either of his siblings' personal lives, down that road laid far too many headaches.

"Oh…", Wolfram felt his spine regain some flexibility, "his swordsmanship has improved quite a bit. Yuuri seems to prefer the physical strain. I am not sure how far he has progressed with his maryoku use, but I feel that he has reached a block on his control recently." The professional delivery was less strained than he had feared.

Gwendal gave a nod and grunt, as if to say that Wolfram had just confirmed his own suspicions. Wolfram felt a swell of pride at that. "We need His Majesty to have better control of his maryoku, to avoid that severe damage caused during 'The Shikoku Incident', but it seems that he has made little progress. Gunter has his theories as to why, but I would like someone else with strong maryoku and a little less…enthusiasm to observe his practice."

Gwendal's gaze turned penetrative, as if he were taking the measure of Wolfram's soul. "I am asking your instance because as a contradictory elemental user you might be of use. Are you able to do it?"

A few months after "That time we almost went to war with Dai Shimaron and King Yuuri nearly destroyed the city" debacle (also known as "The Shikoku Incident" ), the resident demons of Shin Makoku—especially those in Blood Pledge Castle—were still recovering. The recovery was speeding along at a sedate pace with the questionable help of Lady Annisina's inventions. Of course, it also did not hurt that after your nation's King single-handedly destroyed another nation's armada, costly war declarations were non-existent.

Aforementioned King however, was not entirely overjoyed with the return of his maryoku upon washing up in the fountain at Shinou Temple. After the Shikoku Incident, King Yuuri's retainers became adamant that he progress in learning to control his maryoku without having to summon quite so much of it.

Actually, Wolfram was not sure if he could help, he was just as impatient a teacher as he was a student (except with Greta), but he wasn't about to tell Gwendal that. "I am not sure how to go about training a water mazoku. But, after my training with my fire troop, Yuuri shouldn't be that difficult."

Gwendal gave a curt nod. "I have already sent him out to practice while Gunter is occupied. Go find him." Wolfram stood to give a bow and turned to leave with the dismissal. Though, this was important, Wolfram could not imagine such a request being the only reason for his summons. "One more thing: how have your uncles sentiments towards the King changed since his last visit?"

Wolfram's initial response to the question was to blink. His second response was suspicion. "Uncle Woltrona does not seem to have anymore desires for the throne at least; and after Yuuri destroyed the Dai Shimaron's armada for him, he even admitted that Yuuri was more useful than he thought." Then the obvious question, "Why?"

Gwendal's expression did not change, except for addition of another wrinkle in his brow. "No reason. It's just good to keep up with what the nobles are saying. You are dismissed."

Wolfram remained for but a second longer, merely to give a nod of confirmation to Gwendal's reasoning then left to commence Yuuri's training. "Oh, brother, that pegin you made looks very good."

Gwendal frowned, "It's a bear." Wolfram should have known better. He retreated.


	2. How to Train with Kittens

Warning: Once I do not own these characters or the anime. Which is probably a good thing, since I'm still not sure what "child appropriate means".

Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I've decided that I won't take longer than two weeks to post a new chapter, three for the very difficult ones.

In this chapter I wanted to begin to set-up what Yuuri's and Wolfram's relationship is like, so it's fairly innocent. The next chapter brings a bit more angst and smut.

Please Read and Review! \(^_^)

* * *

On any other day, Yuuri would be overjoyed to have gotten out his paperwork early, especially when Gwendal was scowling over the (rather artistic) ink stain on the carpet. However, after Yuuri's attempt at an improvised ink plot test (he thought it looked like a lick of flame), he was quickly expelled to practice his next least favorite activity: maryoku practice.

No matter how much patience Yuuri had learned through his ordeal with the White Crows, there was only so much time he could spend staring at a bowl of water before he wanted to either destroy it or drink it.

Yuuri knew that he needed to do something to the water in the bowl. Gunter had specifically told him to concentrate and imagine the liquid spinning and then rising over the clay rim.

What he couldn't figure out was how he was supposed to concentrate when he was watering the grass with his sweat while sitting shirtless in the shade. He was staring so hard at the bowl, that he imagined the little black kittens (it was Gwendal's bowl) chasing each other. Yuuri violently released all of his frustration in a single breath that propelled him onto his back in the grass.

_I understand but…whatever happened to a King being more about commitment to the position than whether or not he could use maryok? Well, if they can rescind—_

"Whimp, you're hopeless. How can the boy who defeated evil incarnate twice, be defeated by a bowl?" a very familiar voice spoke from somewhere up and to his right.

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized he had closed, to stare/glare weakly at the blond boy standing over him. The sun was peeking through the tree for the sole purpose of sending Wolfram's flaxen hair alight or maybe just to emphasize that despite the oppressive heat, the boy formerly known as Prince was fully clothed and unruffled. _Damn fire user, I bet he could survive if I threw him in a volcano. Mmmm, that would definitely stop him from sneering. _

"We'll it was full earlier," Yuuri was briefly inclined to allow Wolfram to believe that he had made some progress with the exercise when he saw an arched brow; his general honesty won out. "I think some of it just evaporated." The small quirk of rosy lips brought all of Yuuri's frustration back, "How long have been standing there anyway?"

A light flush to pale cheeks hinted at just how long that might have been. "Well, Conrad as other duties and couldn't be here, so I decided to take over watching you. And besides, I have come to help you practice." With a dignified pout and a bit of shuffling, Wolfram sat down facing Yuuri.

Yuuri sat up to attention, all past frustration fled at the mention of assistance. He paused though when he remembered something that Gunter had mentioned, "I thought the person helping me train my maryoku had to be of a similar or complementary element?"

"Did you just recite that from what he told you?" Yuuri blushed. "At least you pay attention to Gunter some of the time. He's right, it is easier to be taught by someone you have an affinity with. It's hard to find water users, so Gunter whose element is air would have been a better choice. Where is he anyway?"

"Anisina found him and dragged him away for an experiment." Yuuri decided not to mention that the reason Gunter was caught so unawares was because of the massive nosebleed he received after Yuuri removed his shirt.

"It doesn't matter. I can at least coach you through the basics. Staring at a bowl is not going to get you anywhere," Wolfram said while moving to take off his coat and cravat and fold them neatly next to Yuuri's crumpled shirt and jacket. He settled himself between Yuuri and the kitten cup, their knees a hair's width apart.

_Eyes like the bottom of clear summer lake_, Yuuri thought as he met Wolfram's eyes across the short space. The moment stretched a beat too long as they settled to accommodate each other on the grass. Yuuri rarely considered Wolfram so intently, and Wolfram was almost frozen under that regard. Wolfram blinked when he realized he was holding his breath and the spell was broken. "And the first step is…" Yuuri said with a nervous twitch to his otherwise goofy smile.

Wolfram blinked again, he hadn't quite thought that far ahead. When Gwendal asked him to assist Yuuri, his primary concern had been to get out of the office. All of the elemental users he worked with already knew how to control and summon their maryoku, Wolfram merely coached on finesse. Yuuri has in all things seemed to be special and Wolfram would need a different approach. He had been planning to- decided on a course of action once he arrived, but he got distracted by the sight of Yuuri shirtless.

And it had become quite the view. Yuuri had promised to increase the time he spent sword training so that the suicidal missions he liked to run off on would be less so, and his efforts were showing in eye-catching muscle definition. Offering assistance had given him the chance to enjoy Yuuri's lightly gleaming muscles from a closer distance. This particular distance—inches apart and knees almost touching to the point he could feel the heat of Yuuri's body, a heat which warmed his skin more than the sun on his back—was doing horrible things to Wolfram's concentration.

It was true that as a fire user, Wolfram's particular training would not be of much use, but the principal should at least be the same. "Well…first you have to find the space inside your spirit where the element is attached, and then you must nudge it awake." It was instinctive to all elemental users to reach for that part of themselves, like wiggling your toes or clenching your fist. But, by the wrinkled brow and slight pout on Yuuri's face, he hadn't quite gotten the memo. _Oh, but he is quite cute like that._ "You do it every time you summon the Maou spirit. We think that if you can do it in small amounts, you won't have to change to access the spirit."

Now, Yuuri did remember that conversation. Apparently, the spirit comes forth to control the power that he should've been training to use to for decades. The spirit that takes over him is what happens when his own essence combines with his powers in such a way that it pulls knowledge from his previous incarnations. In his heightened emotional state, his soul would intuitively nudge the hub of power whether or not Yuuri had knowledge of what he was doing. The 'Maou' was Yuuri past, present, and future; and once Yuuri could access that power intentionally and control it the 'Maou' would no longer need to manifest. At least that's what he garnered from a very, very long lecture from both Murata and Gunter.

"I've only done it on purpose the one time I fought Janus, and the few times I've done some basic healing. It's just much easier to do things when I'm in danger."

"Your powers will automatically come to you when you are in most need of them, or get very upset. But you can find your core with breathing exercises too, you have to focus within and draw them out." Wolfram was a little unsure of this as he was too impatient to finish this part of his training and went straight to throwing fireballs; patience was not his strength.

Yuuri just couldn't help but think he heard something similar on an episode of _Dragon Ball,_ and vaguely wondered if anyone ever told Vegeta to do Lamaze. Wolfram must've have noted the skepticism on Yuuri's face, for he flushed and looked about to go on a mini tirade. "Alright, how do I start," Yuuri said to break the chain reaction of furry. _He is cute when he gets flustered like that though, as long as fireballs don't come after._

Sadly, foresight was also not one of Wolfram's fortes. "First, you need to start by closing your eyes and breathing deeply, and clearing your mind." Wolfram face began to resemble Gwendal's as he tried to reach for something specific in his murky memory. The men in his brigade had all known to contact their elements before he met them, Wolfram was pulling most of this from 50 year old memories, and most of those involved something about trying to sneak candy from the castle kitchens.

"I could never sit still long enough to mediate you know, I always want to itch," Yuuri immediately began to pivot on his butt like a skinny tree in a fickle wind. "What are you a child? Even the new recruits can do something so simple! Just close your damn eyes already."

"Alright, alright." With a sigh, Yuuri settled into lotus position with the middle finger and thumb of either hand touching over his knees. "Now, start clearing your mind of useless things," Wolfram said in the caressing tones that he reserved for Yuuri and Greta, "and continue to inhale and exhale slowly."

Yuuri began to notice a slight tingle in his nose that foretold of itchiness. "All you need to do is follow the breath out your body, and don't fidget. I could always get Gwendal out here you know."

Yuuri winced, and took his first deep breath. He followed it, and it led him to Wolfram. He thought about how the breeze would ruffle the golden waves of his hair, and how Wolfram had given up brushing it out his eyes. "That's it you need to relax," the soothing tenor of Wolfram's voice became a bed of feathers.

Wolfram watched as Yuuri slowly fell into a trance; he could not seem to remember what came after the breathing practice as his eyes were drawn to Yuuri's face. Yuuri watching was always distracting. He only knew that if he moved just a little closer he could get a whiff of the scent he had imagined in Gwendal's office. Just like now as he watched a bead of sweat trace the line of Yuuri's nose, then it fell to pursed lips, and was quickly licked away by a flash of pink tongue.

A sudden overwhelming jealously came over him as that bead of sweat got to touch a place he had only imagined. Wolfram wasn't sure if he mimicked the gesture, nor was he sure exactly when he leaned closer.

But really, it was just a little more and he could follow the tongue back into the other boy's mouth.

_Yes_, Wolfram thought, "Just a little more."

"And then what?" The sound of Yuuri's voice shocked Wolfram from his trance. And he met dark eyes from across a space so small he could dark lashes. "Wolfram?" It took Wolfram a moment to remember the question, and another to wonder what it was in reference to.

_Ah, yes that. _Wolfram pulled back with a blush. "Well, once you go into the trance, the power within will begin to reach out to you. You just have to grasp it." Wolfram was still close enough to see something vaguely like fear flint across Yuuri's eyes before they closed off again to smile.

"I thought I felt something. Maybe we can try again next time?" The smile creased Yuuri's mouth but never quite reached his eyes. For a moment, Wolfram thought that Yuuri had caught on to his less than innocent intentions, but Yuuri had not pulled back after his concentration was broken. No, that empty smile that was becoming more common (Yuuri watching was quite useful) was about something else entirely.

"Sure we will. Is something the matter, Yuuri?" Wolfram watched intently, but Yuuri merely blinked in genuine surprise at the question.

"No, why would there be?"

"You've just seemed a little off lately." Yuuri frowned and bit his lip in what was probably to be denial, but Wolfram never found out for certain.

"Shinuya! Lord von Bielefeld! I've been looking everywhere for you." Murata ran up to them with a boisterous wave. Wolfram cursed the Great Sage for his consistently suspicious timing.

"Oi, Murata! What are you doing leaving the temple in this heat?" Yuuri for one was glad for the distraction, even though Murata rarely left the temple for casual hellos despite his laid back attitude.

"I wanted to see how your practice was going. And the temple maidens wanted me to fix a door or something and I decided that horse ride would be more weather appropriate." Murata gave what he must have thought of has charming smile, and Yuuri just grunted as he rose to shake his hand.

Wolfram stood and gave a brief bow. He wanted to stay by Yuuri's side to finish their conversation, but realized that Murata was probably not merely making a social call. The Great Sage was filled with the double motives.

"I'll see you later Yuuri. Don't forget that Gwendal will want you back at some point, with his bowl."

Yuuri tried not to pout and failed miserably before he nodded his consent. "I'll see you at dinner Wolfram."

"See you later Your Highness," Wolfram bows and walked off. He would leave them alone and speak to Yuuri tonight in their room. Besides he was sweaty and still needed to check on his men.


	3. And the questions is?

These characters are not mine, but this story. So I can do whatever I want and no one can call the cops :P

So hello, its been a while. Life and procrastination has delayed the posting. But that's really no excuse.

Thanks to my reviewer who remained me that I have a chapter I should've posted months ago. Luckily the 4th chapter is already 3/4ths done. Remainders always help.

Sorry, and stay with me.

* * *

Yuuri had done as Wolfram suggested simply because he hadn't any better ideas. The calm that came over Yuuri from his meditation took the boy to a point of relaxation that he had not experienced for many weeks.

As he moved deeper into the mediation, Yuuri could sense something awaken inside of him. It was different from the other times that he had connected with his inner power, it didn't talk to him or rush up to overwhelm his consciousness. Instead, as he moved deeper into the darkness, the presence enthralled him like a dream or a memory he hadn't realized that he'd forgotten.

Its existence beckoned to him as it began to stir, as if it had been waiting for him for a long time. The familiarity was both comforting and frightening; it was a push and pull that left him frozen on the cusp of something great.

Whatever this creature was, it left Yuuri in awe, since even in its half awakened state he could feel the powerful energy that vibrated from its being. Eventually, Yuuri could feel the thing open its eyes with a gaze that seemed to pierce his soul and look through lifetimes that he couldn't remember living.

He could feel the power of that gaze as it seemed to look into him and found him wanting. Suddenly Yuuri recalled something about the dangers of tickling sleeping dragons and he began to pull away from those eyes that saw far too much.

As Yuuri was leaving that place, the presence finally spoke to him in a voice devoid of gender and coming from every cell in his body.

_Do not fear me, I am yours to command. Just a little more and you will be ready._

The voice jolted Yuuri completely out of his mediation. "And then what," Yuuri said aloud to the voice in his head even knowing that the connection had been lost.

When Yuuri opened his eyes he first noticed that Wolfram's dark blond eyelashes were surprisingly long, and then of course he wondered why he was close enough to see them. It was then the Yuuri realized that Wolfram was staring intently at his mouth.

"Wolfram?"_Is he…is Wolfram going to ki-_

Yuuri couldn't finish the thought and instead waited for the blonde to respond. After a moment those long lashes didn't even blink; they merely lowered further to brush flushed cheeks.

_It can't be that he's trying to…_

Wolfram seemed to have heard him after all, because he abruptly pulled back. "Well, once you go into the trance, the power within will begin to reach out to you. You just have to grasp it."

Yuuri startled briefly at the comment has the niggling fear for the other presence stole over him again. However, Yuuri was not about to tell Wolfram of concerns that he couldn't even put into words, especially if they might incite Wolfram's into calling a 'whimp'.

"I thought I felt something. Maybe we can try again next time?" Yuuri hoped the smile he added would deter Wolfram from any further questions.

"Sure we will. Is something the matter, Yuuri?"

The concern on Wolfram's face shocked Yuuri, that had not been the reaction he expected for his failed attempt at maryoku. "No, why would there be?"

"You've just seemed a little off lately." Yuuri frowned. It always annoyed him when people were able to read him so easily; and he definitely did not want to have this conversation now and especially not with Wolfram.

"Shibuya! Lord von Bielefeld! I've been looking everywhere for you." Murata ran up to them with a boisterous wave.

Yuuri waved back, glad for the interruption he wanted to put that conversation off for just a bit longer. "Oi, Murata! What are you doing leaving the temple in this heat?"

"I wanted to see how your practice was going. And the temple maidens wanted me to fix a door or something and I decided that horse ride would be more weather appropriate." Murata gave what he must have thought of has charming smile, and Yuuri just grunted as he rose to shake his hand.

"I'll see you later Yuuri. Don't forget that Gwendal will want you back at some point, with his bowl."

Yuuri tried not to pout and failed miserably. Gwendal would definitely want to yell at him for his failed attempt, especially since he loaned him the bowl as a good luck charm. "I'll see you at dinner Wolfram."

Yuuri could tell from the stubborn set of Wolfram's mouth that the other boy wasn't going to let the topic go. "I'll see you later Yuuri. Don't forget that Gwendal will want you back at some point, with his bowl."

"I'll see you at dinner Wolfram." Yuuri sighed as Wolfram bowed and turned his back.

"Since when is riding a horse and taking a walk less exhausting then sitting in a cool temple fixing doors?"

"Who said anything about walking? I just want to find somewhere shady and sip lemonade. I thought you might also need a break." Murata was obviously a better friend than Yuuri gave him credit for; the Great Sage's timing was just too freakishly good though.

"Lemonade it is." Yuuri turned to seek out a maid only to see Doria running toward them with her sleeves rolled up and a jug of purple lemonade and two glasses. Yes, Yuuri really needed to appreciate his friend more.

"Thank you, Doria," Yuuri said as he took his first sips. The liquid was remarkably cold as it slid down his throat. He knew that it's Japanese custom to have hot drinks on hot days, but this was so much better.

Not that the summers in Tokyo were any better; it was merely the difference between broiling on cement in Shinagawa or baking on the grass in Shin Makoku. The grass was at least soft. It was times like this that he enjoyed being in Shin Makoku, sometimes though…

_Do not fear me, I am yours to command. Just a little more and you will be ready._

Yes, then there were times when living in a land of fairytales could be a drawback-especially when the voices in your seemed to be omniscient (it was just obnoxious). This particular voice he had been hearing from the time he freed Janus. It spoke with not one voice, but many, as if a large group of people were speaking in perfect sync.

It was beyond creepy. Yes, creepy and obnoxious.

The changes that he was expected to undergo, scared Yuuri more than he often admitted to himself. He had the constant feeling that as the Maou, the people around him were always waiting for him to become someone else. Not only in the sense of waiting for him to grow into his role as King and adjust to this world, but to become an entirely different entity. And of course strange voices that seemed to herald those changes didn't help to calm his fears.

The voice only made it worse: what would happen to "Yuuri" when he was ready for whatever that that thing was taking about.

He never regretted becoming the Maou, but it was difficult not to wonder what it would be like if the most tasking problems he faced on a daily basis were passing his college exams and getting a girlfriend.

He would much prefer not to have to deal with the expectations of voices in his head or his well-meaning retainers.

"Perhaps we should've invited von Bielefeld. The two of you seem to getting along even better these days." Yuuri made a non-committal grunt in response. He was fairly certain that Wolfram would not have been comfortable having lunch with Murata, the blonde was still weary of the Great Sage. Not unlike Yuuri at times.

"So well in fact, it seems I interrupted quite the make out session," The Great Sage said with a wink.

Yuuri blinked in shock, then sputtered, "Just how long were you standing there watching you Perverted Sage!"

"Not long at all. It was just obvious that I missed something interesting." Yuuri was about to comment on the things Murata found "interesting" when his so called friend spoke again. "Of course, von Bielefeld would be a more hands-on teacher than you would be used to. How are your lessons coming?"

Yuuri was glad for the slight change in subject. He was aware that he and Wolfram were in some sort of stalemate: one was waiting for the other to make a move on their relationship in some direction. He told himself every day that his finance had decided to give up on his little crush because the insanely pretty, often cute, and occasionally cool Wolfram could have little interest in Yuuri romantically since he had gotten to know him better. Yuuri told himself every day that they were closer to being normal friends, until those days, like today, when he realized it might only be him who was thinking that way.

To lose a friend, or gain a boyfriend, was that the question?

It was not something he liked to think about, especially not on the days he was hearing voices and slow roasting in his garden with nothing but a half-full glass of lemonade for comfort. So he replied, "I'm still having trouble getting the magic to come whenever I want. Sometimes though I feel something… something that feels like power…like I'm holding back a river with toy blocks and it's just waiting to burst."

"Why are you bothering to hold it back? What is that you're afraid of Shibuya?" Yuuri could only frown, the answer to that question changed every week.

This week it seemed he was scared of the voices in his head and the thing that lay asleep. He was afraid that when it woke, when the dam broke, he would be completely swept away. "Maybe von Belfield can be of some help to you there too. Next time I'll be a bit slower about interrupting your 'training time'."

Yuuri was caught off guard by the statement, and the judicious use of air quotes by his now former best friend only made him sputter again. _He did see that Wolfram was going to…_ "We weren't…Wolfram and I aren't…he really was helping me with training!" Yuuri didn't notice the errant tree stump through all of his emphatic flailing; instead, he went from being angry to falling out of the shade into a patch of sun.

"Well, Shibuya, the lemonade was not the best idea," Murata said nodding to the mess of purple mud that Yuuri was currently sprawled in. "I think it's time for a bath. Let's go Shibuya I can meet you in the baths after I get my clothes." Yuuri, had finally stood up and wiped himself off. The only thing worse than being sweaty, was being sweaty and dirty.

"Sure, I'll meet you there." The fall had allowed him to calm down a bit, but he didn't feel that he should leave the conversation quite like that. "And about Wolfram…" there was nothing that could be said to complete that sentence.

"Don't worry Shibuya. I'll wash your back for you in his place today." Yuuri began to sputter again, and he eventually would have responded if Murata hadn't already made it half-way to the castle.

He gave sigh, and handed Doria his empty glass on his way to the bath.


End file.
